1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to improved modular containers. In particular, this invention relates to improved modular containers containing particulate material where the containers are adapted to permit contaminated liquid to be passed through the particulate material for purposes of purification. Still further, this invention relates to modular containers to be used in filtration as well as ion-exchange systems for purposes of liquid purification. Additionally, this invention relates to modular containers for use in various liquid purification processes where the container is formed of materials which are generally of low relative weight and substantially inert with respect to chemical reaction being formed therein. Additionally, this invention relates to improved modular containers utilized in liquid purification systems where a substantially constant flow of liquid is maintained throughout all of the particulate material contained within the housing of the liquid transport vessel.